Dragon Formers
by Kindlestar
Summary: I know. lame title. what do you get when you have three super-sister, powerful dragons and determined Vikings? takes place before HTTYD 2. the story is one out of four. written with pokemonfan229


**This is number one in a series of four that I am writing with pokemonfan229. there will be other characters from the movies coming in a little later, but this is just the opening scene. please, if you review, no flames. so, here's the story.**

* * *

I rolled my eyes. Normally, I would jump out of my seat and help them find the middle ground, but after the news that Dad gave us yesterday, I couldn't find enough pep to. Apparently, the three of us are adopted.

According to Mom and Dad, they were in a bad accident around their second anniversary, rendering them unable to have children. When they got home, they found the strangest sight. There was a little girl about one year old with chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. When they entered, the room, the little girl moved as far back from them as she could. Around her neck, was a little dragon necklace, and she was clutching a little square of paper.

"_This is the oldest of three by 5 minutes. Her name is Elizabeth. Take good care of the triplets. Go to the bathroom."_

They followed the instructions and found another little girl about the same age and looked like the first, Elizabeth. She also had a necklace and paper. the paper read:

_"She is the middle of three. Her name is Laney. Take good care of the triplets. Go to the bedroom."_

They followed it to their bedroom, and there was a little girl, still around the age of one, with blond hair and blue eyes. Again, they found a dragon necklace and a paper.

"_This is the youngest by 5 minutes. Her name is Audrey. Take good care of the triplets."_

We were only one, and our current parents adopted us out of the kindness of their hearts. Right now, Dad was digging around the attic, looking for something.

Out of having nothing else to do, I put my plate in the sink, and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. Our dog Sagewing was asleep in the corner of the room and Appletooth, the cat, was curled up on my pillow. I plopped on my bed and started running my fingertips through her pale ginger fur. She started purring when I heard "Elizabeth. Come down here please."

I exhaled loudly, and got up. when I got to the bottom of the stairs, Dad held out a necklace to me. I took it and examined it. It was a black dragon with it's tail curled around, it's wings were slightly opened. and the head was almost resting on the tail. There was a hole in the wing that allowed a navy blue string through. There was also a little green gem in the place of an eye.

As I was looking at it, there was a tap on my shoulder. When I looked up, it was Audrey.

"Can I see yours?" she asked.

I nodded, and handed her my necklace and she handed me hers.

It was a light blue, as bright as the sky. it had a large gaping mouth, and was covered multiple spikes all over its body, and its wings stopped in spikes as well. in the eyes place was a yellow stone that shimmered when the light hit it in a certain way.

Audrey and I traded back, and no sooner had we did that, Laney asked if we could trade. again I agreed.

Laney's necklace was ruby red. The wing was wrapped around the front of the dragon. the head had a long snout, completed with long twisty horns and fire-breath. in the place of the eye, was another yellow stone.

We traded back, and continued to examine our necklaces. I realized the green stone in mine was a real genuine emerald. I was still in awe when Audrey broke the silence.

"What should we do with them?"

"Well, they are necklaces, so, if I were you, I would wear them." Dad responded.

We looked at each other and shrugged. As soon as we put them on, though, our lives changed.

We were all surrounded by different color fire, and encased in heat. All I could tell, was Laney was surrounded by bloody red, and Audrey was enveloped in yellow fire that had a hint of light blue. All around me, was a royal blue, but I couldn't enjoy it, even though it was one of my favorite colors. I was distracted by a pinching and pulling felling that made me seem like I was silly putty. I had a pinching on my head, giving me a slight headache. I looked down to my arm that was being pulled and, and was surprised to see it turn into midnight black scales. I was being pulled along my back, and before it was finished, I fell forward, and I couldn't get the balance to stand back up. Before it was over, the heat that surrounded like a ball started closing in. It fit around me like a coat, then it felt like it was moving from all over, to my chest. At long last the heat faded, and with it, the fire.

When all of the fire was gone, there was two dragon. one was a light blue dragon with yellow spikes on her head, and stripes on her tail. The wings were also yellow, and a horn on the nose was a bright shade of yellow that matched the eyes. All along the tail were spines, but they were, laying down.

The second dragon was a mix of red and brown, with wavy spines on her back, and the back of her wings ended in spikes. There was four twisty horns at the back of her head and her eyes were like the other dragons, bright yellow.

"What just happened?" Asked the blue and yellow dragon with Audrey's voice.

"Isn't it obvious? We were turned into dragons with magic necklaces." The red and brown dragon with Laney's voice answered.

"Okay. so where did the necklaces go, and how do we turn back to human?" I spoke up.

"That is a good question Lizzie." the Audrey dragon said, starting to look around to see if she could find hers. "I can't see in front of my nose." she said, cocking her head to the side so she could see.

Laney copied her and started searching for her necklace. I was about to start my own search when Audrey asked Laney where she had gotten a black dragon tattoo. When Laney said that she didn't, that started another argument. instead of stopping this argument, I walked up to the mirror. I looked at myself, and seen at the base of my neck was a navy blue symbol that matched my necklace.

I turned to Audrey, and noticed a light blue mark that looked like her necklace, but was slightly darker.

"Um, Audrey, you do realize that all of us has a mark like that?" I said in an attempt to stop the argument.

"Well, your... Do what now Lizzie?" she asked, stopping a retort directed at Laney.

"We all have a mark on our necks. And there is something else. They all look like our necklace." I said gesturing to my own mark on the right side of my neck.

"Well, if our necklaces, turned into basicly, tattoos, how do we turn back?" Laney, asked.

No sooner than she said that, we were re-surrounded by the fires. My vision was clouded. The heat came out of my chest, and re-surrounded me. There was more of the pinch pull feeling, but this time, instead of being pushed down, I was pulled up into a standing position. I looked down at my arm that felt like someone was trying to break it into two. It went from black scales to normal tan skin. Once again, the fire faded, as did the heat, and we were all standing in human form, once again with the necklaces around our necks. There was one thing different though.

Instead of our jeans and t-shirts, we were all in high-low dresses of varying colors, with a thick belt around our waists, that had a triangle in the middle, pointing up.

I was wearing a black dress, with a navy blue belt, and black ballet flats, and my necklace.

Audrey was in a white dress and a sky blue belt, black ballet flats, and of course, her necklace.

Laney was wearing the same shoes, her necklace, a red dress and black belt.

"That was... Weird. I'm going to go and change clothes." Audrey said, starting to up the stairs to her room.

"I'm with Audrey for once. I'm going to go change as well." and with that, Laney disappeared up the stairs.

I slowly followed, still in a daze over everything that happened in just the past two days. As I climbed the stairs for the third time that day, I made a list.

-We found out we were adopted, and it seems as if Laney and Audrey don't care

-Dad found necklaces that we owned that we didn't even know about

-The necklaces turn us into dragons

I was kind of unimpressed by the length, but still, necklaces that turn you into dragons is pretty big.

I was trying to think of more reasons as I shed the dress for a black Tee and hot pink shorts. I looked in the mirror to check that I had everything when I noticed something different.

My normal emerald green eyes had dulled and had a hint of yellow in them. They somehow went from bright emerald to lemon-lime green.

Then there was something else that made the color change seem normal. when I blinked, my round pupils went from the normal round, and turned into thin slits, then they turned back.

"Audrey! Laney!" I called.

"What is it?" Laney asked as she ran into my room, wearing a neon pink shirt and bubblegum blue shorts. For no reason at all, she had her sparkly purple cowgirl hat on. I will say one thing. Her personality comes out with her clothes.

She was closely followed by Audrey who had on a yellow t-shirt and neon pink exercise pants that had the word love going down the right leg.

"Have you noticed anything...different since we changed back?" I asked.

"No. what do you mean?" Laney asked.

"Look at your eyes." I told them as I moved away from the dresser mirror.

They made their way to the mirror and looked closely at their eyes. After a few seconds, they both stepped away.

"That is so...Cool!" Laney exclaimed. She still had her deep green eyes, but now they had a yellow tint to them.

Audrey looked at Laney like she was some sort of alien. "Yeah. Cool. I guess that they're a mix of our 'old' eyes and our dragon eyes." she said, making air quotes around the word "Old"

After that, the rest of the day went pretty quickly. Dinner was awkwardly quiet, and everyone was relieved when it was over.

After that, Mom and Dad cleared the table, while the rest of us went to change clothes. I got into my white t-shirt with black sleeves and cat silhouette with matching black pants and white cat silhouette on the bottom left leg. I turned off my light just to find that dragon eyes allow you to see in the dark like it was daytime.

I cast a glance at the necklace laying on top of my dresser before Sagewing let out a snore. I smiled as Appletooth jumped and laid down on my stomach. she started purring as I pulled my covers up and I drifted to sleep, with purring filling my ears and dreams filling my thoughts.

The edges of my eye sight were grey fog. I looked down and seen that I was in dragon form. Laney and Audrey was there, and in dragon form as well. Ahead of us was a short blue dragon with white spots along it's back, and a white snake-like dragon with spikes all over its body. I knew they were talking to us, but all I heard was different roars and other growling sounds. At the back of my mind I knew what they were saying.

"Attack!"

"What are you waiting for? Go! Go! Go!"

The voices were faded so I couldn't figure out who each of the other dragons were. off to the right was a group of normal people dressed strangely. they were slightly blurry, so I couldn't figure out who they were. On the other side was another group of people dressed just as the other people. There was also other dragons who were muzzled and chained. I looked at them. there was one that resembled Audrey, one that looked like Laney, but the most heavily chained was a dragon that looked like me. Through the muzzles, I could understand them.

"Help us."

"Free us."

The most upsetting was the other black dragon. he stayed silent, not joining in the other dragons. One of the people off to the right glanced over to the dragon I was looking at. I seen him bite his lip, then slowly sneaking into the shadows and head to the dragon. As I watched him, something pushed me over and held me down.

"Let me go! Get off me!" I roared.

Something started shaking me, and off in the distance I heard someone calling my name.

"Elizabeth! Lizzie!"

As it kept calling me, everything started to fade into the grey mist, then it was gone.

**Chapter 2 will be coming very soon so keep an eye out for that. Also the name of the animals are based off the "Warrior" series by Erin Hunter. (Check out the books. they are awesome) I have an easy challenge for the few people who read it this far. Who is what Dragon? **

**Credits:**

**-"How to Train Your Dragon" belongs to Dreamworks**

**-The animal names belong to Erin Hunter, even though I have not found Sagewing or Appletooth in the books yet.**

**-Elizabeth, Laney and Audrey belong to pokemonfan229, a common friend and I, and the same goes for the necklace.**

* * *

okffj


End file.
